coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6597 (13th July 2007)
Plot Sally's hung-over and takes the day off work. Kevin takes her shopping and out for lunch. They reminisce about their lives together. Joanne's lippy with Carla. Kelly warns her not to push her too far. Carla tells Rosie her first job is to re-organise the personnel files and start with Joanne's. Liz tells Violet how she confessed to Linda about her affair with Derek and now she's worried Vernon will find out. Violet's sympathetic. Vernon wants to plan a surprise for Liz. Dev suggests whisking her off to Paris. David takes the mickey out of Sarah suggesting Jason will do a runner again from their next wedding. Paul Clayton turns up at the Duckworths' house having got Molly's message. Tyrone takes an instant dislike to him but Jack and Vera are delighted to see their grandson. He tells them he's now a chef but he's on holiday at the moment and would like to stay a few days. When Jack asks Paul to place a bet for him, Paul tells Tyrone how he's going to keep the money as Jack will never know. Jason threatens to hit David if he doesn't start being nicer to Sarah. David's taken aback. Carla calls Joanne into the office and sacks her saying they're overstaffed. Tyrone discovers Paul was winding him up; he did place Jack's bet and he's won £140. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Carla Connor - Alison King *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jodie Morton - Samantha Seager *Paul Clayton - Tom Hudson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Unnamed pub - Exterior Notes *First appearance of Paul Clayton since 7th November 2001 and first appearance of Tom Hudson in the role. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Duckworths' grandson Paul Clayton arrives in Weatherfield to help look after his relatives, although Tyrone is suspicious when the newcomer asks for money and flirts with Maria; Carla asks Rosie to compile files on all the factory employees before firing Joanne, claiming the business is over-staffed; Sally and Kevin skive off work and have a day out to reinvigorate their relationship; and Vernon confides in Dev as he plans a surprise for Liz. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,290,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2007 episodes